


早上六点半

by AnnNingShaw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnNingShaw/pseuds/AnnNingShaw
Summary: Reese想养一只宠物，软软的，热乎乎的，会一个劲冲你笑的
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 9





	早上六点半

Finch一定是早上六点半起床的，Reese这样推断。在有号码的日子，他一定能在七点半图书馆电脑前见到Finch；没有号码的日子则是八点半——这样的日子不多——这样的日子七点半你得去Grace家对面的公园找Finch，他大抵在那喝茶看报。这听起来很好预测的样子，实则不然。Finch有无数种方法到达上述位置，Reese的追踪总是不成功。他总是能跟踪Finch五条街，不多也不少，而Finch也总是在第五条街那个拐弯处消失。Finch在MIT一定是修的魔术专业，Reese无奈又宠溺地想着，毕业论文就是大变活人。

“我们去开房吧。”小个子抿着嘴唇说出这句话时，Reese强忍着笑意。这次的号码有点棘手，他们已经超过36小时没有合眼了。回纽约的路上遭遇了黑帮火拼，天降大雨加上堵车，小个子老板已经忍耐到了极限。

“汽车旅馆吗，Finch？”Reese调侃道。

“四季酒店，Mr. Reese。”小个子淡淡地扫他一眼，“我知道不远处就有一家，距此不超过三公里。”

“听你的，Finch。”

通常来说，都是Finch稳坐驾驶位，但是Reese这回说什么也不肯。Finch今天为了找他在林子里走了能有…五公里？十公里？十五公里？回来的时候腿都有点抖。独自出外勤的Reese没想到号码竟然是个拳击高手。就算是训练有素的特工，也没能占到一点便宜。打斗时，Reese的耳机弄丢了。他在草丛里翻了好久也没找到。手机没电了，想找黑客先生来帮忙也办不到了。Cater还在生气，Lionel外调去了办案。浑身脱力的Reese，嘲笑着自己的“幸运”，坐在地上大喘气。歇了一会，Reese努努劲儿，挣扎着站起来看了看，号码的车翻在山沟里，报废得很彻底。值得欣慰的是，Reese受的只是一点皮外伤。不幸的是，他现在极度缺水。Reese一屁股又坐下了。被号码囚禁和后备箱关押都不利于淡水的补充。山郊野岭埋人地，倒不失为葬身之所，Reese苦笑着，但是他还是想回去，回到那个……有那个人的那个地方去。那里有水，有食物，有干净的被窝，还有……好渴，TMD，怎么就不下雨呢？那是昏迷前Reese的最后一个念头。

“Mr. Reese？”

Reese永远忘不了那一天，自己望着Leila远去的身影，问Finch是不是永远不会有孩子。

“孩子的麻烦在于，你永远无法预知他们会长成什么样。”小个子老板只是不咸不淡地说了这么一句，就转身离开，留下还呆望在原地的Reese。明明在照顾的时候，Finch才是亲力亲为的那一个。不知道有一天自己离开，他是不是也会这样，抽身离去。

淡然，温和，而又决绝。自己的话，永远做不到吧。软软的，热乎乎的Leila，会一个劲冲你笑的Leila，Reese有点舍不得。

“Mr. Reese？”

也许可以一起养只宠物？Reese模模糊糊地想着，软软的，热乎乎的，会一直冲你笑的……

“Mr. Reese？”

不要打扰我，让我想想，养什么宠物好呢？

“Mr. Reese？”

嘿，Finch，我们养只什么宠物好呢？猫？狗？兔子？兔子……

“Mr. Reese？”

软软的，热乎乎的，会一直冲你笑的……

Reese醒来的时候，天已经黑了。嘴唇被什么打湿了，下雨了吗？

“Mr. Reese？”

“Finch？”

“你醒了？”小个子老板长吐一口气。收拾起用来喂水的方巾，拧开水瓶喂他，“喝点吧。”

喝过几口水，Reese缓了过来。才发现自己半靠在老板怀里，半条腿还压在他身上，也不知道这样过了多久。等两人要动身时，小个子老板才发现，自己右腿全麻了，完全使不上劲。Reese很大度地表示要背他，小个子反驳道特工也不过刚刚从昏迷中醒过来而已。两人争执不下，最终妥协的结果是，互相搀扶着往外走。所幸是，黑客先生的记忆力和特工的方向感配合得很好，他们很快找到了小个子停在路边的车。在谁来驾驶这件事上，Reese再也没有让步，小个子也就默许了。

他们很幸运，刚上车开出去没多久，就下起了瓢泼大雨。当然如果你算上开错路遭遇黑帮火拼，或是堵车困在离家五十公里外公路上，这可算不上幸运。但是现在老板说要开房，谁知道呢。

到了酒店，小个子飞速包下了三层房间，是的，三层。不愧是偏执狂+富豪的派头。

“那么，晚安了，Mr. Reese。”

在分给Reese一半房卡后，小个子绷着脸儿，瘸着腿，努力维持着最后的礼节，率先上了电梯。

看着手里的一打房卡，Reese有点哭笑不得。酒店的房间都那么……宽大，整洁，干净……空洞。Reese有点睡不着。在三次翻身起来之后，Reese看了看表，3:05。

想知道Finch在哪间屋并不难，一间一间找就好了。

“六点半，Finch。你比闹钟还准时。”

第二天Finch醒来的时候，自家的大型犬正双手托腮微笑着看着他。

小个子昨晚只来得及黑掉三层所有的摄像头，把眼镜在床头柜上放好，松开自己的领带，就累得趴在床上睡着了。

小个子微微抬起头来，把眼镜带好，“我不知道你还有偷窥人睡觉的嗜好，Mr. Reese。”

“职业素养，Boss。”

“Finch，有办法让你多睡半小时吗？”大型犬把爪子搭上主人的肩头，颈胛，脊椎，小腿，轻轻按摩着。

小个子挑了挑眉，摘下了眼镜，又趴下了：“你总是让我惊讶，Mr. Reese。”

你以后会更惊讶的，Finch。Reese满足地想着。


End file.
